


Anthology

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week Spring 2016, I don't know i guess I will tag as I go along?, I'm bad at tags, M/M, a collection of poems that I will be posting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 8: Confession<br/>May 9: Cherry Blossoms/Flowers<br/>May 10: Firsts<br/>May 11: Animals/Pets<br/>May 12: Rainy Days<br/>May 13: Love Song<br/>May 14: Day & Night<br/>BONUS DAY (May 15): Smile<br/>I may or may not do all the prompts on here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthology

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Confession

Words spill out between 

Shared hearts

Bits and pieces of secrets float 

Mouth to mouth

Over coffee in the mornings 

At 3 AM when both can’t sleep 

Lazy nights when the kitten chooses to sprawl himself over Levi and Eren’s legs

There have been three important confessions

Levi confesses: 

I fear what might happen next

Eren confesses: 

I used to fear telling people that I’m deaf

But both tell each other the final confession:

“I love you”

And later on rings are engraved with 

Infinity 

Because 

its 

been 

2,000 

years


End file.
